Defying Gravity
by Rothery
Summary: After all those years she finally knew how he felt, and she'd kind of been avoiding him since then. Buzz/Jessie one-shot.


_**A/N: I've finally managed to write a long(ish) Buzz n Jessie story...I have so many ideas but they are all jumbled and I can't seem to jot them down...**_

_**I've seen Toy Story 3 like three times already and it just keeps getting better...I love Bonnie, she's so adorable, to me she seems like one of those people who when she grows up will be a child at heart and still play with her toys. I'm twenty and I still do, My Woody doll sits near the end of my bed...**_

_**I was listening to Idina Menzel's album version of Defying Gravity when I wrote this.**_

_**Hope it's okay.**_

_**Disc: not mine...**_

* * *

She was different, in fact after their near death experience she guessed that in some ways maybe they all were.

These past few days they'd all been closer, more loving, and more aware of each other, She was sure she'd seen Hamm and Mr. Potato head smile as they exchanged insults, basking in the fact that they still could, and probably would be doing for years to come.

They were alive, and that's all that seemed to matter, well, that and the small five year old girl that they were all sworn to love unconditionally.

Until she grew up that was.

Jessie sighed, and from her place on the window sill looked around the room, her family old and new were gathered around preparing themselves for the staff meeting that was soon to commence. She didn't quite understand why Woody was yet again the figure of authority over the toys; it seemed like some things _never _changed.

She let her eyes wonder over to Buzz, her gaze settling on the space toys face, she could feel butterflies flutter around in her stuffing, yes; things were definitely different, especially when it came to Buzz.

They'd come further in the past few weeks than they had in the past nine years, and if she was honest with herself it scared her, she'd been finding herself falling head first in love with the silly space toy.

She smiled lightly and bit her lip, she'd been finding it hard to talk to him lately; the butterflies came tenfold when she was around him, making her nervous, and Jessie was never nervous. They'd dance and it had been wonderful but the other toys had laughed at her when she'd found herself stuttering around him, after all those years she finally knew how he felt, and she'd kind of been avoiding him since then.

But she was getting tired of it, tired of playing by rules, tired of the limitations, tired of not being able to sleep knowing that every time she'll close her eyes she'll dream of him, and of what they could be, but more importantly she was tired of waiting, waiting for him to make the move much like it was done in the movies.

She didn't know love like this, only from what the stories and films told her, and they always told her that guy was the one to make the first move.

'_Maybe the books and movies are wrong'_ she thought to herself as Buzz finally looked up at her with a wave and a smile. '_Maybe I should just...make a move 'n' see what happens, trust my instincts'_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it didn't matter that the last time she's trusted her instincts she gotten her whole family in trouble, because this was different, this wasn't about them, but about her, and what she wanted.

She stood up, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

'_There's no turnin' back from this'_ she thought as she jumped down onto the desk and soon made her way to the floor, there was definitely no turning back when she stopped behind Buzz and patted him on the back.

"Buzz" she held her breath as he turned around, his crystal blues staring into hers.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and took the plunge, steadily planting her lips against his, he stumbled backwards slightly, she felt him freeze against her and Jessie started to second guess herself, she relaxed a little when she felt Buzz's arms encircle her waist, pulling her that little bit closer to him.

She smiled and pulled back, biting her lip as she waited for Buzz to say something, his continue silence made her feel rather self-conscious as she suddenly remembered all of the other toys who were standing around them with wide eyes and slack jaws, she would have laughed had it been for anything else.

Buzz however did, his light chuckling caught her off guard; Jessie squealed slightly as Buzz lifted her off the ground and spun her around, she felt as light as a feather in his arms and she knew that this is what it felt like to fly.

She was defying gravity, and nothing was going to bring her down.

"_Staff meeting"_

Well, almost nothing.

FIN

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading...I apologise if there are any mistakes.**_


End file.
